chapter 1 Nimbus
by Nimbus the Night Fury
Summary: a new nightfury?gasps wat will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Night Fury**

* * *

><p><strong>(Nimbus' POV)<strong>

I woke up in my cave, stood up, stretching, while letting a yawn escape my mouth. I walked outside, and gazed around the landscape in front of me. I was on a high mountain, so the view was magnificent. The sun shined in the sky which illuminated the clouds, and the ocean water shimmered from the illustrious light from the sun. The trees swayed from the wind as the birds in them sung their marvelous song, I felt a gentle breeze blow across my wings and neck, relaxing me a bit. I also felt the sunlight warm me, and my markings glew an intense blue, as they do at night by the moon, and day by the sun. So I decided to go look for some breakfast, and I spread my wings and took off into the clouds looking at the ocean for any fish.

"Aha, there's one!" I shouted excitedly as I dove down into the water, coming back up with the fish in my mouth.

I didn't feel like chewing so I swallowed it whole licking my lips.

_"Tasty" _I thought

As I got back into the sky, I kept thinking on what I was going to do today, and just then I noticed something in the sky ahead of me. It was another Night Fury, and I thought,

"What the crap? Another Night Fury?"

I decided to follow him and noticed something on his back. I couldn't figure it out until I thought a little bit. It was a human riding him, which kind of ticked me off, so I stayed at a safe enough distance as they landed in this land where mountains surrounded the area, trees everywhere on top and a pond right in the middle. I hid on top of the cliff so neither of them would see me, I waited until the other Night Fury turned his back then thought,

_"Alright my time to strike"_

I jumped up and flew down tackling the human, making the other Night Fury turn around quickly after hearing the boy fall. He became angry in a matter of seconds, tackled me to the ground making me release my grip of the human, and screamed,

"How dare you tackle Hiccup!"

"Who is Hiccup?" I screamed back.

Hiccup sat there on the ground wondering about the event.

With a shocked look on his face, the Night Fury got off me, and went back to Hiccup.

"This is Hiccup, I'm Toothless, what is your name?"

"My name is Nimbus" I said while I got up brushing the dirt off I looked at both of them.

"Why was he riding on your back?'

Toothless looks and Me and smiles,

"Because I trust him. And. . .he's my best friend." And he chuckles a little from the irony.

"How can you trust a human when they try to kill us?" I said as I stared at Hiccup who was hiding behind Toothless' head.

Toothless gives me a look, but soon says,

"Alright listen up, yes he shot me down… but he didn't kill me"

I looked down for a while at the ground where Toothless tackled me, and said,

"Okay, then I will see you two around"

I spread my wings once again, and I took off into the evening sky, heading back to my cave.

"What a weird day." I said with a sigh,

And I flew back into my cave as the moon hits my markings and they glew an intense blue once again. I lay down and try to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - hiccup

That night I awoke to a figure standing in front of me, I jumped up tackled the person into the moonlight to see who it was. I was amazed to find out it was Hiccup.

" H- Hiccup, w- what are u doing here and how?"

As Hiccup is pinned down by my claws he manages to say,

" Toothless allowed me to come talk to you"

I look at him for a minute.. Then gets off.

"alright what could you possibly want from me" I said with a concerned look,

"Hiccup gulps, I was just wondering.. If Toothless didn't tackle you.. Wondering if you would have killed me?

I look at him for a while, sighs…

" Hiccup.. No I wouldn't.. cause then Toothless would of killed me"

Hiccup sighs in relief knowing he wont die from another Night Fury, then Toothless flies in out of nowhere.

" Alright.. You had your talk bud lets go.."

I turn and try to fall asleep.. But Toothless walks over and nudges me.

"what.. Do you want.. Toothless"

Toothless smiles a little knowing I would love this idea,

" You want to come stay with us?"

I look at him

"really?"

Toothless nods as Hiccup thinks and nods as well.

"alright lead the way"

Hiccup gets on toothless' back and they fly off while I follow behind to Hiccups' place, I look around at the house, its on the ground but not like a cave. The roof is shaped a little but goes inside anyway.

" Nice place you got here Hicclup"

Hiccup and Toothless both look at him for a minute then busts out laughing.

"what.. What I say?"

Hiccup tries to breath.

"you.. Called.. Me.. Hicclup"

He continues to laugh Toothless tries to give him the you fail look but hes to busy laughing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The original nightfury

( In Hiccups' house)

SO I'm Finally asleep on the couch until.. Toothless decides to come over and yet again nudge me.

" Hey.. Hey buddy.. Come on wake up" he said

" _You got to be out of your mind fury" _I thought,

So with a long sigh I decided to get up since I couldn't get back to SLEEP!..

Anyway I got off the couch and stretched like I always do,

" so. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked

I just stood there, stared at him for a minute then said,

"_What do you think?" _I asked tiredly

He just chuckled a little and walked downstairs and I followed him outside into the sunshine with the calm breeze. I felt it across my face which woke me up so no more cranky fury.

" _doesn't he need Hiccup to fly"_, I thought,

"hey Toothless" I said

He turned around and looked at me,

"yeah?" he asked

I kind of stood there, trying to figure out the whole deal.

"well?" he said impatiently,

" I was just thinking.. don't you need Hiccup.. To fly?"

He stood there for a minute or two, went back inside, looked around, then went upstairs to search Hiccups' room.

"_where is that boy" _he thought,

"come on Nimbus" he said

I looked at him confused, not knowing what's going on.

" where.. Where we going toothless?" I asked

He turned around before he took off looking for his friend.

" we my friend, are going to look for Hiccup, he's got to be here" he said

So we went off in search of Hiccup, we looked everywhere, even in that secret place that no one knows about ( think of the trust scene in the movie)..

( except for Astrid but she will come in the story a little later)

Toothless and I looked all around Berk and just about to give up until Toothless' ears perked up.

"ahha!" he yelled

He ran off in the opposite direction and I just followed.

"toothless.. What's up?" I asked

He smiles, " I know where exactly where he is"

I followed him to a hut, but it was like everyone else's same foundation, same roof.

" This is Willows' place" he said

"who?" I asked

"don't you worry.. You will find out who he is" he said

He walked around to the back, looked inside and saw Hiccup sitting there with Willow and whatever he was doing. Suddenly he decides to go back around to the front and open the door and run in and tackle Hiccup to the ground.. And as you know he started licking him.

* * *

><p>I had to look away because I was <span>NOT <span>watching that.

" ok bud.. Ok you found me" he said with a laugh

Willow.. Poor Willow just sat there looking at him as he just witnessed on what just happened. Toothless didn't care he was happy to see his friend alive.

"Alright Willow, I'll see you around" he said

Willow just sat there not saying a word.. I just sat there as well trying not to laugh.. But it was funny as crap. I had to leave the room so I could let it out.

I walk outside and I started laughing.

Hiccup and Toothless walk out

"what are you laughing at Nimbus?" he asked

I shook my head as to say

"nothing man"

So as the day became night we headed back to Hiccups' house but I didn't follow.. Toothless noticed and followed.

" HEY!.. Where are you going?" he asked

I turned around and jumped a little, seeing that he followed me up this far .

"I'm just going to practice No chance" I said

He looked at me a little confused,

"isn't it a little bit too late to being doing that?" he asked

I thought about it for a little while and agreed with him. So we went back to Hiccups' place and went up stairs. Hiccup was already in bed with his prosthetic leg, Toothless laid beside him. Once again I had the couch.

" _oh well better than the ground" _I thought.

Then I eventually went to sleep.. Nothing went wrong that night so it was actually pretty next day I got up before everyone. I was going to practice no chance and no one was going to stop me. I crept out I looked outside and it was dawn.

* * *

><p>" <em>does it ever rain in Berk" <em>I thought

I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I turned around quickly to find out is was Toothless.

" oh gee man, you got to stop doing that" I said startled

He smiles and he knew what I was doing, he looked at me and motioned me back inside. I rolled my eyes wit ha smile and went back inside and couldn't fall back asleep so I sat on the couch and thought on how I was going to use No chance. But luckily I got tired and then fell back asleep.


End file.
